The overall goal of The Medication Development Center for Cocaine Use Disorder is to employ translational drug interaction, self-administration, and cue reactivity studies as tools to advance medication development in cocaine use disorder. The Administrative Core will promote this goal by serving as a general resource for the three projects and the Educational Core. The specific aims of the Administrative core are: Aim 1. To provide infrastructure support for data storage, analysis, evaluation, and propagation of study results within and between the three Projects through: a) providing database support for the three projects, b) bringing together the necessary internal and external expertise to evaluate and integrate the translational information provided by the three projects, including NIDA program staff and representatives from the pharmaceutical industry, and c) providing support for presentation of findings at scientific meetings and publication of results in peer review journals. Aim 2. To provide funding and infrastructure for pilot projects targeted at junior faculty and trainees. Aim 3. To provide infrastructure support for clinical research including: a) subject recruitment and screening, b) urine toxicology testing, c) ensuring subject confidentiality and compliance IRB and HIPAA requirements and regulations, d) documenting clinical trials on clinicaltrials.gov, and e) oversight of data sharing with NIDA and documentation of any serious adverse events in the NIDA Serious Adverse Events Tracking System (SAETRS). Aim 4. To provide Fiscal and Management support including budgetary oversight, and management of research staff. Aim 5. To serve as the Liaison between the Center and outside entities including NIDA program staff, the external advisory board, the Centers for Clinical and Translational Science at VCU and UTMB, pharmaceutical Industry, and collaborating entities including addiction researchers at outside institutions.